Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
|age=Wrapped in mystery |hobby=Mimicking |race=Unknown |gender=Unknown |height = 166 cm (estimation, 5' 5") |weight = 60 kg (estimation, ~132 lbs.) |type=optional |job=Mime |skill=Mimic |limitbreak=Punishing Meteor |weapon=Rods, some daggers, maces |armor=Universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes |ultimateweapon=Scorpion Tail |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |gameplay=true |other appearances=true |ffrk=true }} Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. They are an optional character found in the World of Ruin, and a skilled mime. Gogo's Mimic repeats the last action the party took. Gogo can equip three abilities learned by any other party member by selecting them from the menu. Gogo has low stats and is limited to mage equipment. Profile Appearance Gogo wears many layers of clothing and covers their face so well it is unclear who Gogo is, or even what gender. On inspection, it appears Gogo is wearing myriad designs and pieces of clothing that resemble the rest of the cast. Gogo's color scheme is yellow, red and green and an elaborate headgear covers their visage entirely apart from the eyes; the headgear has a protruding horn-like appendage on the left as well as feathers. Gogo is draped in exquisite robes with beads and tassels, and has shoes with pointed tips. Yoshitaka Amano's concepts portray Gogo with facial makeup similar to that of Gilgamesh. Personality From what can be seen from the only lines Gogo has when the party meets them, Gogo is a master Mime who has seen few humans since they have been inside the Zone Eater, and dislikes being idle from mimicking. Gogo seems to have an actual personality besides miming, as they have a normal conversation with the party before joining. Although the Japanese version states that it is difficult to see whether Gogo is male or female, they use the masculine pronoun ore, and speak in an all-round masculine speech register. Gogo's gender is never revealed within the game or any Final Fantasy VI media, although Gogo is considered male according to the unused shop price modifiers. Story Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. If the party is swallowed by the Zone Eater they can head to the room where Gogo awaits and joins them. As the party is escaping Kefka's crumbling tower following their victory, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo, while still trying to mimic Celes's moves, goes to the right and comically falls into a pit. Gogo escapes in the airship with the rest of the party, though they are only visible for a split-second, along with Umaro. Identity Who Gogo is, is left a mystery. There are several fan theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the end of the world are unknown—Darill, Emperor Gestahl, Banon, Famed Mimic Gogo from Final Fantasy V—or someone else. According to Director Yoshinori Kitase Gogo doesn't have a secret identity nor a backstory, and only exists for the player to select for use in battle. Gogo is likely a reference to, and shares many similarities with, the boss Famed Mimic Gogo in Final Fantasy V. His abilities work the same as Mimes' did in Final Fantasy V and the name of Gogo's Desperation Attack, Punishing Meteor, could refer to the Famed Mimic Gogo, who counters all attacks with an attack of his own, essentially "punishing" the party for failing to mimic him properly (i.e. doing nothing). If the Famed Mimic's HP gets too low, he triple-casts Meteor almost certainly killing the party. Gameplay Gogo is a Mime whose Mimic ability repeats the last action,. Gogo can equip three abilities from any other party member when equipped via the menu. To balance their versatility, Gogo's stats are subpar, and their equipment is limited to rods, some daggers, maces, universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes. Gogo's Desperation Attack is Punishing Meteor that deals magical damage to a single target. Creation and development It was originally intended for Gogo to be found in any pub in the World of Ruin disguised as one of the player characters not in the player's active party. Gogo would randomly cycle between the towns based on a timer and if the player managed to speak to them with the real character they were disguised as, Gogo would reveal themselves and join the party. The developers felt the quest was too difficult and changed this for the final version of the game. This could suggest that the Siegfried imposter was meant to be Gogo during development. Musical themes "Gogo" plays inside the Zone Eater, and is mixed into the ending. Gogo's theme resembles to Fat Chocobo's theme from Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy III. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Gogo is mentioned in the key item descriptions for the Mini-Brahne figurine, as well as the Magical Fingertip description. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gogo is an ally and a summonable Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Cat Scratch - Gogo SR.png|Cat Scratch (SR). FFAB Northern Cross - Gogo SR.png|Northern Cross (SR). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo SR.png|Revenge Blast (SR). FFAB Stone - Gogo SR.png|Stone (SR). FFAB Cat Scratch - Gogo SR+.png|Cat Scratch (SR+). FFAB Northern Cross - Gogo SR+.png|Northern Cross (SR+). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo SR+.png|Revenge Blast (SR+). FFAB Stone - Gogo SR+.png|Stone (SR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SR.png|Grand Delta (SR). FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR.png|Mimic Blizzara (SR). FFAB Quasar - Gogo Legend SR.png|Quasar (SR). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo Legend SR.png|Revenge Blast (SR). FFAB Stone - Gogo Legend SR.png|Stone (SR). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Grand Delta (SR+). FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Mimic Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Quasar - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Quasar (SR+). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Revenge Blast (SR+). FFAB Stone - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Stone (SR+). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Grand Delta (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Grand Delta (SSR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gogo is a playable character who could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event The More the Merrier as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Inside the Zone Eater stage on Classic difficulty. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gogo appears with water-elemental cards. Though Gogo isn't associated with water in ''Final Fantasy VI, the "Famed Mimic Gogo" is fought underwater in Final Fantasy V. Gogo TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo2_TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo3 TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo5 TCG.png|Trading Card. Gallery Amano Gogo.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Chibi 2.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Sketch 2.jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. FF6GogoSprites.PNG|Gogo's battle sprites (SNES/PSX/GBA). Gogo - Chainsaw2.png|Gogo with Edgar's chainsaw (GBA). FFVI Gogo Joins.png|Gogo joins the party (GBA). Etymology Trivia *Gogo's Tent sprite in the iOS/Android/Steam version resembles a circus tent. *The Dreamscape has a bug that will change Gogo's palette into pink. *Gogo has a placement on the Blackjack, but it can only be seen by hacking Gogo into the party or using the airship glitch. They use the same line as the one when they're inside the Falcon. References External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe de:Gogo (FFVI) fi:Gogo (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Гого Category:Characters in Final Fantasy VI Category:Secret characters Category:Mimes